La firmeza del Shinobi
by Zeartopy
Summary: Sangre, sudor y lágrimas. Ser un Shinobi es mucho más que tener la Bandana de tu aldea, ser Shinobi es dar tu vida por ella. Los jóvenes ninjas tendrán que elegir entre la vida y la muerte... Pero no todos llegarán a la meta. - LongFic -


DISCLAIMER: Como sabrán Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Este fanfic es 100% para el entretenimiento del lector, obviamente sin fines de lucro.

**.**

**.**

**. **

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .A - T - E - N - C - I - Ó - N. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

.

.

.

Antes de comenzar de leer el fanfic, POR FAVOR, tomate unos minutos para leer esto, así todos nos evitamos molestias futuras.

A pesar de que en la descripción de la historia, tengo a Naruto y Tenten como personajes protagonicos, no quiere decir que la historia sea un NaruTen. En esta historia hay muchos protagonistas, simplemente los puse allí por que ellos son unos de los personajes más destacados de la historia, más no son los únicos. (Prácticamente, en esta historia participan todos los personajes del Manga)

De una vez aclaro, en esta historia hay OC's (Original Characters/ Personajes Originales) Osea, personajes creados por mi persona para complementar la historia. ¡Tranquilos! no cree una mina de Sues. Me tome el tiempo necesario para que cada uno de mis personajes tengan su propia personalidad, así como defectos y virtudes.

Este primer episodio tiene como protagonistas a mis OC's, ¡No huyan todavía! Es necesario que los conozcan primero, así sabrán a lo que me refiero.

Este fanfic probablemente sea un LongFic, y se dividirá en tres partes (Todas en la misma historia) más adelante sabrán como y por que. Esta primera parte se llama "Despertar"

Para finalizar, les digo que se conocerán a más profundidad a sus personajes favoritos, y las duras decisiones que estos tomarán a lo largo de la historia, y en lo que estas afectaran su futuro.

Sin más que agregar, espero que disfruten este primer capítulo.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_La firmeza del Shinobi : ****_Despertar_**

**_Capítulo I:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, el sol le molestaba.

Normalmente, en días de semana se levantaba a penas salga el sol… Pero hoy era un día diferente. El Domingo, en la aldea de Konoha, se celebró la graduación de nuevos ninjas en la Academia Ninja, ahora eran Gennins. Y hoy, lunes, se asignarían los equipos que estarían juntos gran de su formación ninja, y gran parte de su vida.

Pero ella aún estaba acostada en su cama, observando el cielo azul atreves de su pequeña ventana. No era que no le interesaba estar en tan importante reunión, al contrario, era una de las cosas que mas anhelaba hacer, pero su cuerpo le impedía salir de la cama. Ella estaba borracha.

¿Cómo sucedió todo esto? Pues, dos amigas quisieron celebrar su graduación de academia de una forma un tanto "distinta". Pero al ambas tener 13 años, no se les fue permitido entrar a ningún bar.

Como siempre la estupidez adolescente ganó la batalla, y aunque parezca imposible, ambas niñas consiguieron una jarra de buen sake. Claro, este lo tomaron "prestado" de un señor que andaba distraído. Lo demás es historia.

Y ahora ella estaba tumbada en su cama, con un dolor de cabeza, que según ella fue un castigo de los mismísimos Dioses.

¿Su nombre? Wu Lee, una nueva kunoichi de Konoha, acostumbrada a la impuntualidad y ¿Por qué no? A la irresponsabilidad.

La joven como pudo comenzó a levantarse de la cama, el sol molestaba sus grisáceos ojos y reflejaba su despeinada cabellera rubia.

Escuchó unos molestos golpes en la puerta de su habitación seguido de palabras – ¡Wu-chan! ¿Estás? – Esa voz se la hacia conocida, pero el dolor de cabeza y los mareos la confundían. Volvió a escuchar. – No importa si estás desnuda… ¡Voy a entrar! – Y luego de esto, una chica de cabello marrón amarrado en dos moñitos, entro a la habitación.

– ¡Estas vuelta una mierda! ¡Eso te pasa por no compartir el sake conmigo! – Decía la chica de los moñitos.

Sin embargo, la vista de la joven kunoichi aun estaba afectada por el alcohol, así que enfoco su mirada a la persona que le habla, y se sorprendió por lo que vio.

– ¡Tentens! – Dijo Wu, señalándola – Muchas Tentens juntas… ¡Y yo que ya estaba jodida con una sola!

La mencionada solo mostro una mueca de desagrado, y le dijo:

–Si, si lo que digas, ahora cámbiate por que ya están los grupos conformados.

Wu se sorprendió, y como pudo se cambio. Tenten la ayudo a peinarse.

–Listo, ya pareces una persona decente, ahora vamos– Tenten la tomo del brazo y la jaló fuera de la habitación, pero Wu estaba lenta, más lenta de lo normal.

No se lo pensó dos veces y la monto en su espalda. Corrió por las calles de Konoha hacia la academia, donde acababa de culminar el sorteo de los nuevos equipos gennins.

Al llegar a la entrada de la academia, Tenten bajó a Wu de su espalda.

–Listo borrachita, ya llegamos–

–Gracias, Tenten – Dijo Wu. Tenten empezó a caminar hacia dentro de la academia, pero fue detenida por Wu quien mostraba en su rostro un poco de vergüenza.

– ¿Que sucede? – Pregunta Tenten.

–Pues, como sabrás no se quienes son mi equipo…

A pesar de que Wu siempre quiso tener su equipo ninja, una de las cosas que más le preocupaba era separarse de Tenten, quien por muchos años más que su amiga, ha sido como hermana para ella.

–Tranquila Wu, no fue tan malo el sorteo de equipos… – Dicho esto, tomo a Wu del brazo y la jaló dentro de la academia. A Wu no le gusto mucho esa respuesta, sin embargo como se sabe, el sorteo de equipos es completamente al azar e irreversible. Ella aceptaría a cualquiera que le tocara, bueno casi a cualquiera.

Llegaron al gran salón de la academia, que se encontraba prácticamente vacío, a acepción de dos grupos que esperaban a las jóvenes que acababan de entrar.

–Bueno, Wu-chan aquí me despido tengo que ir con mi equipo ¡Nos vemos! – Se despidió Tenten.

Wu vio como Tenten se acercaba a su nuevo equipo "Vaya equipo más bizarro" pensó.

El equipo de Tenten era conformado por el primo molesto de Wu, Rock Lee, el malhumorado Neji Hyuuga y ¿Quién era ese? No conocía a ese sensei, pero por su aspecto estaba de más decir que era un tanto extraño. Los cuatro se retiraron del salón.

Volteo la vista hacia los que, se supone, eran su nuevo equipo.

Reimaru Shiranui, hermano menor de Genma Shiranui un conocido Jounnin de la aldea. Un chico que, a pesar de haber estudiado en la misma clase, nunca tubo mucha comunicación con el.

Kotomi Rose, a esta chica si la conocía, lamentablemente nunca se llevaron bien.

Y su sensei… ¡Caray! Al parecer la mala suerte si existe, pues le toco la temida Anko Mitarashi, una mujer Jounnin de la aldea, quien no solo era conocida por sus grandes habilidades en el ninjutsu, si no también por su fuerte carácter, muchas veces insoportable.

Wu se acercó a su nuevo equipo, quienes la miraban con cara de pocos amigos.

"Adiós primera impresión" pensó.

– ¿Hola? – Dijo tímidamente Wu, mientras saludaba con la mano.

–Así que tú eres la mocosa – Expreso en voz alta Anko. – ¿¡Quien te crees, mocosa!? ¡Primera y última vez que llegas tarde! ¡No desperdiciare mi tiempo con gusanos como tu! – Dicho esto dio media vuelta dirigiéndose hacia la salida del salón. – ¿Qué esperan gusanos? ¡Síganme! – Y los tres alumnos caminaron tras ella.

Caminaron junto a Anko por las calles de Konoha, hasta atravesar la aldea. Entonces llegaron a un lugar lleno de pasto y algunos arboles. Se escuchaba en la distancia un rio, y el cantar de los pájaros. Se encontraban en uno de los campos de entrenamiento de Konoha, que a pesar de estar fuera de la aldea, pertenecía a esta.

–Bien chicos, siéntense – Ordeno la Mitarashi a los tres aprendices, quienes se sentaron el la grama, mientras que Anko se sentó en un tronco que estaba en el suelo cerca de ellos.

–Como sabrán yo soy Anko Mitarashi, su nueva sensei. – Comenzó a hablarle a los ninjas – Y a partir de hoy seré la persona que los guiara durante la mayoría de sus carreras ninjas, por ende ¡No me hagan perder la paciencia! – Los tres jóvenes la miraron extrañados, ahora ya sabían de donde venia la fama de Anko – Creo que con eso es suficiente. Por ahora me gustaría saber un poco más de ustedes; además de ser ninjas ¿Tienen algo que quisieran cumplir? O ¿Qué les gusta hacer? No me malinterpreten, no es que me importe sus vidas, solo quiero saber que clases de adolescentes hormonales tengo que entrenar.

Si, definitivamente Anko Mitarashi era un tanto "especial"

– ¿Y qué esperan, gusanos? A ver tú, el afortunado hombre solitario, comienza – Ordeno Anko a Reimaru.

– ¿Afortunado hombre solitario? – Preguntó Reimaru, sin saber a lo que se refería su sensei.

–Eres único en tu especie chico, los equipos normalmente se conforman por dos hombres y una mujer, pero te has ganado la lotería y en tu equipo hay dos mujeres ¡Felicidades! Ahora comienza a hablar, no me hagas perder más tiempo. – Ordenó.

–Como sea, mi nombre es Reimaru Shiranui, no hay mucho que decir sobre mí, solo quiero llegar a ser Jounnin y así seguir con la tradición familiar. No hay algo especifico que me guste hacer, simplemente hago lo que normalmente hace la gente, además de ser ninja, claro – Dijo Reimaru. Un chico con cabello corto peinado hacia atrás color café y ojos del mismo color. Vestía una camisa negra y encima de esta una chaqueta un poco grande color gris, pantalones igualmente grises pero más oscuros y su bandana identificativa en la frente, además de las respectivas sandalias ninjas color negro. Al igual que su hermano, acostumbraba llevar un senbon en la boca.

–Ya veo, eres hermano de Genma… Espero no seas tan patán como el – Anko miró un poco mal a Reimaru, haciendo que este se asustara un poco. – Ahora tu, la chica de la cola baja.

La chica tenía un tono de piel oscuro, su cabello era negro, un tanto rebelde, amarrado en una cola baja. Su ropa consistía en un pantalón más arriba de los tobillos verde, con tirantes que servían de soporte del mismo, con una camisa azul sencilla y muñequeras verdes. En la cadera amarraba su nueva bandana con el símbolo de la aldea que la identificaba como un ninja, y por supuesto, las típicas sandalias ninjas color azul. Entonces la mencionada se levanto de la grama y señalo hacia el cielo, posando su vista en el horizonte.

–Me llamo Kotomi Rose y voy a ser la kunoichi numero uno de la aldea. Que digo la aldea ¡Del mundo! He venido a patear traseros de los cobardes rebeldes ¡Nadie podrá con mis explosiones! Nunca pierdo tiempo, me encanta experimentar químicos con mi Clan cuando se me es permitido. – Entonces bajó la mirada, para luego subirla y gritar – ¡Viva Konoha y el Clan Rose, carajo! – Todos la miraron de forma extrañada.

–Ya veo, tenemos a una Rose en el equipo, nada mal – Dijo Anko, luego agregó – Ya chica, siéntate. Ahora habla tú, la mocosa que llegó dos horas tarde – Refiriéndose a Wu.

–De acuerdo – Comenzó Wu – Soy Wu Lee y solo estoy aquí para ser otra defensora más de la aldea – Bostezo y siguió– Y para bajar de la nube a ciertas personas que piensan que en la vida todo es "Patear traseros" – Wu volteo y vio con una sonrisa sínica a Kotomi, quien la miró con reto. Wu era una chica de estatura baja, de ojos grises y cabello rubio más arriba de los hombros, su vestimenta se conformaba por unos pantalones negros arriba de las rodillas, una blusa lila con mangas hasta los codos medio larga, su bandana ninja la tenia en el cuello y sus respectivas sandalias ninjas, estas color lila.

–Vaya, con que rivales ¿He? Me gusta. – Interrumpió Anko – Bien, creo que esto es todo por ahora, mañana comienza su entrenamiento conmigo, los espero en este lugar a las 7 de la mañana – Miró a Wu y agregó – Puntualmente.

Anko se levanto para irse, entonces Reimaru le dijo – Sensei, había escuchado que todos los sensei asignados realizan una prueba para determinar si los Gennins están actos para ser ninjas –

Anko volteo y sonrió – Tranquilo Shiranui. No existe prueba más temible que ser mis aprendices, ya con el tiempo ustedes mismos sabrán si están hechos para ser Shinobis, cuando eso pase, ustedes se irán por su cuenta, gusanos. –

Con esto se despidió dejando asustados a los tres jóvenes Gennins de la aldea, quienes definitivamente sabían que debían pasar sangre, sudor y lágrimas para poder ser grandes Shinobis de Konoha.

Así comienza la historia no solo de ellos, si no de muchos jóvenes ninjas y su travesía para alcanzar sus metas. ¡Acompáñenlos en esta aventura!

* * *

.

.

.

Si estas leyendo esto, es por que te tomaste un tiempo en leer el fanfic ¡Gracias!

Asi que si tienes alguna duda, reclamo, sugerencia o algo hacia en fic, sientete libre de dejar un review, yo con mucho gusto responderé.

Se pueden pasar por mi perfil, alli esta mi cuenta en DeviantArt, donde pronto subire algunos dibujos de Wu Lee, Kotomi Rose, y Reimaru Shiranui, para que se les haga más facil la lectura y puedan saber exactamente como son!

¡Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo!

De nuevo, gracias por su tiempo, un saludo.

-_YitaPollita_


End file.
